


Charlie Gets a New Job

by Hackney123



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: When the US Attorney for Maryland and DC has a fatal heart attack after one fried breakfast too many speculation is rife as to who his replacement will be.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Charlie Gets a New Job

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I am not an American so I am not sure if the US Attorney would cover both Maryland and DC. For the purposes of this story he does. Also, I may have made some errors in procedure for which I do not apologise.

The bimonthly marketing briefing to associates at Hemp and Associates was going on. The associates had pleaded with Philip Arbuthnot the partner responsible for the associates for the slide pack for the presentation to be emailed to associates in advance. The stated reason was so that they could look at the slides on their computers and save paper. In fact, the reason was that the associates found the presentations worse than having a root canal done without anaesthetic. Most associates were reading emails or playing solitaire actually anything other than paying attention to the presentation from William. Half an hour into the presentation Charlie’s secretary came in and handed him a slip of paper. Having read it he said to her.  
‘Tell her that is fine, and I will be bringing an assistant with me you will need to give her the details of the assistant.’  
Charlie’s secretary had only just left when Philip’s secretary interrupted and said.  
‘Turn to CNN quick.’  
Philip put the wall mounted TV on and found CNN some of the associates got the feed from the CNN website.  
‘As we have reported the US Attorney for Maryland and DC, Andrew Cranshaw, has died of a heart attack at the age of 50. He was due to appear in the Federal Court in the long running drug trafficking prosecution. Earlier when we asked former White House Counsel Oliver Babbish who he thought would get the job he declined to comment.’  
‘Philip I am needed at the White House. If it is alright, I will take Meredith with me.’  
‘Go ahead.’  
Charlie went up to his office and picked up his messages there were no urgent messages. Then turning to one of the paralegals said to her.  
‘Meredith you are coming with me. Philip said it was alright.’  
‘Where are we going?’  
‘You will see’

They went to his car and as they were driving Charlie said. ‘I want you to listen and observe. If you want, you can make notes, but I doubt you will need to. When they arrived at the White House Meredith was surprised that Charlie was known, and the checks were minimal. When they got inside after signing in a tall black haired lady met them. She said.  
‘Charlie thanks for coming at short notice. Do you and your assistant want to follow me.’  
When they arrived at Ronna’s desk she used the intercom to say, ‘They are here.’ Ronna then took their coats and orders for coffee telling them to go on through. On entering the room Meredith was shocked to see who the meeting was with.  
‘Mr President, may I introduce Meredith Arbuthnot she is one of the paralegals in the firm.’  
‘Glad to meet you young lady. Come both of you and take a seat the others will be here in a minute. So, Charlie how is the family?’  
‘Fine Sir.’  
‘When did you last see your father in law?’  
‘Just before he went to Jakarta.’  
At that point a steward came in with a trolley on which tea and coffees were laid out. Also coming in was a group of aides. Meredith was introduced to them. Meredith assumed they knew Charlie by the backslaps and hugs. When everyone was seated with ether tea or coffee the President nodded to Sam Seaborn who asked.  
‘Charlie do you have much trial experience?’  
‘I have some most of my work is in the office.’  
‘What he means is that he has done 12 trials and won 10.’ Meredith explained which earned her a dirty look from Charlie.  
‘What did you think of the late US Attorney for Maryland?’  
‘I am surprised that he lived as long as he did. His idea of a light breakfast was three sausages, four fried eggs, four slices of bacon, three hash browns and beans.’  
‘Did you ask him what he would call a heavy breakfast’ Lou Thornton asked.  
Josh having decided that the questions had gone on long enough on getting a nod from the President said.  
‘Charlie if we were to offer you the post of US Attorney for Maryland and DC what would you say?’  
‘Can I bring loudmouth here with me as a special assistant?’  
‘That may raise eyebrows. Some people would think that there was something going on.’ Lou commented.  
‘If there was, I would not be sitting here I would be dead.’  
‘What do I say if people suggest that you only got the job because you are friends with Josh and your father in law is the former President?’  
Everyone looked at the President for the answer. After a while he said.  
‘That does not make him any less qualified to do the job. He impressed the President with his work as Special Counsel to the White House Chief of Staff. Announce the appointment on Monday that should give Charlie enough time to sort things out with his current employers.’ The President then continued. ‘Charlie Young will you agree to take on the post of US Attorney for Maryland and DC.’ ‘Yes, but if the Senate has not confirmed me within six months I will reconsider.’

  
Press Reaction

On the following Monday Edie entered the Press Briefing Room to give the morning briefing she had tried bribery and flattery to get out of doing this but to no avail. Once she arrived on the podium she said.

‘Morning everyone if you will take your seats we will get started. First up the President is pleased to announce that Mr Charles Young has been appointed to the post of US Attorney for Maryland and DC subject to what we expect to be a swift Senate confirmation. Mr Young is an associate at Hemp and Associates. He is also Special Counsel to both the Office of the White House Chief of Staff and to the Office of the First Lady.’  
Amidst cries of her name Edie said ‘Katie’  
‘Those of us who have been here for a while recall that Mr Young is a former Presidential Aide. He is also President Bartlett’s son in law. How does this qualify him for this post?’  
‘Mr Young is a member of the Maryland and DC Bars he has also built up an enviable practice while remaining from choice an associate. His trial record is noteworthy. Also I will remind you that this is a Senate confirmable post so his record will be scrutinised before his appointment will be confirmed. Steve.’  
‘According to my sources Mr Young will be bringing with him a female assistant from his firm. Rumours I have heard say she is having an affair with him. Do you have any comment.’  
‘Steve, I spoke to Mr Young and he is very much alive a state he would not be enjoying if those rumours were true. Also, as you say he is President Bartlett’s son in law one word from his father in law would kill his career. Seeing a reporter she did not recognise she said. ‘Gentleman in the back with the blue blazer.’  
‘Chris Calves from the Federalist Daily. ‘This appointment seems like a rushed appointment of a person who is favoured by the White House and will do its bidding. Appointments like this undermine the separation of powers. Are you sure the Senate will approve such an underqualified person.’  
‘I do not accept he is underqualified and Yes I do believe he will be confirmed.  
Now if we can move on.’


End file.
